


Breakfast

by Merakiiverse



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Jihoon | Woozi, F/M, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: A slow, chilly morning with your boyfriend in the cabin. Be prepared for waffles and cuddles.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast

When you woke up, you noticed the absence of a hand around your waist, patting around the other side of the bed, you realised that Jihoon was no longer in bed. Surprise took over you, as he actually woke up before you for once. Usually, no matter what time you went to bed you always woke up early. Taking your phone from the side you realised it was 11 am and not 7 am, at which you normally wake up.

"Wow, I don't know what's more surprising. Jihoon being out of bed before 12, or me waking up at 11" you mumbled to yourself as you started to stretch and get out of bed. 

You immediately recoiled at how cold it was today compared to the other days once you got of the bed. Whilst rubbing your hands up and down your arms, you came up with a brilliant idea, a bright smile taking over your face. 

You walked out of the bedroom and into the main area, where the kitchen and living room joined. Jihoon was currently in the kitchen, making waffles. He stood with a baggy, grey sweatshirt on and some black track suit bottoms. God, he couldn't look any better, you thought as you silently made your way towards him. The door to the patio was open, letting the cool air flow through, the flower designed curtains flowing in the air. A soft melody was coming out of his phone as you neared closer to him. He must of sensed that you were here as he turned around and started to laugh at your figure that was currently wrapped in a big, fluffy, grey blanket that was around the bottom of your face and dragged a little on the floor. The lines around his mouth becoming prominent and his teeth showing. 

"What" you laughed lightly, not knowing what he was thinking. He shook his head and looked down briefly before staring back at you. 

You opened your arms and walked towards him, as he did to you. The height difference was perfect as your head could easily be placed under his chin, making your ear be on his heart. You wrapped your arms around his middle as he wrapped his hands around your neck and down your back, shivering as his cold hands rested on your back. Silently, he started to sway you back and forth in time with song. You slightly moved the blanket up, more on to your shoulders, so you don't trip and fall.  
All you could think about, in this moment, was him. He consumed your thoughts. You listened to his heartbeat as his hands started to stoke your back in an up and down motion. 

All he could think about, was you. His head on top of yours, you always smelled like strawberries. He loved the way you made him soft, he didn't always like skin ship before he met you, but then when you two became close with each other, he loved it. He always loved to hold on to your hand or snake his hand around your waist. At the same time, he loved how you reacted to his touch. The shiver you had when he makes contact with your bare skin, or the way that you would slightly lean into him more when he held you close. There was no doubt that he adored you. 

The smell of waffles engulfed you as you stood on your tip toes and looked over his shoulders to see them, sitting on the side. Jihoon noticed your movement and chuckled lightly to himself, knowing you couldn't help yourself when it came to waffles. 

"Come on, lets eat" He whispered and looked down at you whilst he reluctantly let go of you. You smiled as bright as you could at him, as your eyes showed nothing but adoration. You sat down on the stool as he came over and placed the two plates on the counter. 

You both ate whilst the music was playing, you realised that it was pinwheel and a small smile lit up your face. 

After Jihoon finished, he looked over at you and saw you smiling to yourself. Confused for a second before noticing it was one of his groups songs, the first one you ever heard in the studio with just you and him. 

Just like you, a small smile also took over his face. You turned towards him after you finished to see he was already looking at you, a blush rose on your cheeks as you looked away, embarrassed. Jihoon grabbed your chin and turned your head towards him as his other hand took your hand and guided you to stand up. You both slowly stood up and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to take you to the couch. Jihoon sat down as you laid on his chest, you were sure he could feel how fast your heart was beating. You fiddled with his hand that you were holding as the blanket that was previously around your shoulders was now wrapped around both you.  
The barely audible music and the sound the birds singing outside made for a perfect morning with the love of your life.  
Kissing the top of your head, you heard Jihoon whisper “I love you”.


End file.
